1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure for an automobile side sill garnish.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-355341, filed Oct. 15, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A side sill garnish that covers the side sill is mounted on the side sill of an automobile. As an example of a structure in which such a side sill garnish is installed on a side sill, the side part and the bottom part of a side sill are respectively covered with the side covering part of a side sill garnish and the bottom covering part that extends from the bottom end of the side covering part to the internal direction of the vehicle along the transverse direction, a side installation part that is provided on the side covering part of the side sill garnish is attached to the side part of the side sill by using a clip, and at the same time, the bottom covering part is installed on the bottom part of the side sill by using a clip (refer, for example, to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model, No. H06-21830).
However, in a structure such as the one described above, the side sill garnish and the side sill are comparatively rigidly fastened by the bottom installation part, and thus, for example, when a force is applied from below to the side sill garnish due to the vehicle driving over a step or the like, there is the problem that the bottom covering part of the side sill garnish may be damaged.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation structure for a side sill garnish that makes damage to the side sill garnish difficult even in the case that a force is applied from below.